leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Squirtle (Pokémon)/Anime/Main series/Major appearances
Gary's Squirtle Squirtle was mentioned in Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his first choice for his starter Pokémon. However, when he arrived at 's lab, he realized it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. It was shown battling and defeating Samurai's . It wasn't until The Ties that Bind that it was revealed that the Trainer who took Squirtle was none other than Gary Oak, Ash's rival. By then, it had already evolved into a . Squirtle was seen in a flashback during I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. Professor Oak revealed to Ash that it had already been collected. Ash's Squirtle Squirtle physically debuted in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Ash befriended and their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. Squirtle stayed with Ash until The Fire-ring Squad!, when it returned to the Squirtle Squad. However, it briefly reappeared in the , to assist Ash with his final battle against . Squirtle Squad The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers, who appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. Ash befriended and captured their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. May's Squirtle received her own Squirtle from in The Right Place and the Right Mime. May's Squirtle was very young and timid but was used in several contests. Squirtle was later revealed to have evolved into prior to Staging a Heroes Welcome. Team Go-Getters The main character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! special is a Squirtle that claims that he used to be human. He joins Team Go-Getters in their rescue work. While he can't use , he is happy to use because it looks pretty. Tierno's Squirtle A Squirtle appeared in Summer of Discovery!, under the ownership of . Tierno's Squirtle had evolved into Wartortle by the time off Good Friends, Great Training! and then into Blastoise by Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Other Multiple wild Squirtle appeared in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. In Journey to the Starting Line!, a set of the three Kanto starter Pokémon in which a boy named was supposed to choose from as his starting Pokémon were scared off by Ash's Tauros. , , , and Gilbert had to split up and find the three missing Pokémon. Squirtle was the second one found. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon was stuck in a tree that was hanging over a cliff. Ash's Bulbasaur managed to catch the Squirtle before it could fall off the cliff. Another Squirtle was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a and . Professor Oak showed off yet another Squirtle along with a Bulbasaur and Charmander during the Kanto Fair.